It's Not Bad 2
by MandyDenver
Summary: Se fosse para escolher provar alguma coisa, Roronoa Zoro não hesitaria em provar um novo sake. Contudo, ela lhe ensina uma nova maneira de provar um novo sabor, algo novo, e isso faz com que o espadachim visse com outros olhos uma certa mania do cozinheiro pervertido.


Oi pessoal que esta lendo isso, estou de volta com mais uma fanfic de OP. Eu sei, a sinopse é uma merda, mas dêem uma chance.

Espero que gostem da continuação de It's Not Bad...

Enjoy.

* * *

_**One Piece**_

_**It's Not Bad 2**_

* * *

**Não seria ruim**

A leve brisa e a sombra causada pelas nuvens que encobriam o sol tornaram o banco em que Roronoa Zoro estava sentado, ao lado de uma livraria, bem mais propício para um cochilo enquanto esperava Nico Robin e Tony Tony Chopper fazerem suas compras.

Desde que ele e Robin estavam juntos, Nami sempre os colocava junto quando os designava para alguma coisa quando aportavam em uma ilha. Na maioria das vezes Chopper vinha com eles – fato que ele não se importava, a sua maneira, ele gostava de Chopper.

Ainda com o olho fechado, antes de conseguir tirar seu precioso cochilo, o cenho de Zoro franziu ao escutar o som de vários passos ritmados, parecendo uma marcha, soarem perto dele, ao redor da livraria.

Apesar da clara tentativa de se fazerem silenciosos, principalmente na hora em que puxavam o gatilho de suas armas e desembainhavam suas espadas, a audição afiada do ex-Caçador de Piratas ouvia tudo que eles tentaram fazer.

Ele ouviu quando passos, agora somente de uma pessoa, começaram a se aproximar dele. Pelo som das passadas o cara deveria ser um armário, ao qual Zoro não dava a mínima, e pelo barulho que acompanhava as passadas dele Zoro achava que, seja lá quem for, carregava alguma arma que continha correntes grossas.

Dando suspiro cansado Zoro ficou de pé assim que ouviu os passos pararem bem a sua frente. Ele abriu um olho e deu de cara com um peito musculoso com varias correntes grossas envolta dele como se fossem uma camisa de correntes.

Em uma das mãos do homem Zoro viu uma foice presa a uma corrente e na outra mão um peso de metal também preso na mesma corrente da foice. Uma Kusarigama. "Hum, alguém que domina a arte do kusarigamajutsu" Zoro sorriu com esse pensamento.

Ele não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia lutado realmente com um mestre em kusarigamajutsu. A vaga lembrança que tinha de um encontro com um que usava kusarigama foi com um fracote que quase se machucou com sua própria arma.

– Roronoa Zoro, sua recompensa será minha. – disse o homem roucamente fazendo Zoro olhar para cima, olhando pela primeira vez para o rosto de seu inevitável adversário, uma carranca mal encarada que assustaria qualquer um.

"Um caçador de recompensas. Talvez isso seja divertido." pensou Zoro abrindo um sorriso de canto sarcástico. Com sua visão periférica Zoro viu o que já imaginava que estaria acontecendo.

Formando um circulo em volta deles inúmeros, pareciam, caçadores de recompensas estavam com suas armas apontadas para eles, para Zoro exatamente.

Não havia mais ninguém em volta. Nem um morador da vila em que estavam estava por perto. Mas graças ao seu olho bem treinado, ele viu quando algumas pessoas fechavam apressadamente alguma janela ou porta. Há alguns quarteirões, ele pode ver algumas poucas correndo para se esconder.

– Você é bem confiante, grandão. – falou Zoro voltando sua atenção para o grandão a sua frente. Ele sabia que os outros não o atacariam, afinal, se fosse fazer essa burrice já a teriam feito quando ele estava sentado.

– Meu nome é Tetsuo Hiroíto, se lembre bem dele quando for decepado por minha foice.

– Tsc, é uma pena. – a mão direita de Zoro foi para o cabo de Wado e lentamente desceu para a bainha desta. – Hoje não é seu dia de sorte. – Com o polegar ele impulsionou a _guarda _para cima revelando um pouco da lamina de Wado.

– É o que veremos, ex- Caçador de Recompensas. – usando a corrente, Hiroíto começou a girar a foice, mas não foi com ela que ele começou seu ataque.

Hiroíto lançou o peso de metal em direção a cabeça do espadachim do Chapéu de Palha. Mas Zoro agiu rápido e sacou Wado com a mão esquerda, usando somente o cabo da espada Zoro desviou o peso de metal para sua esquerda.

Lentamente Zoro abriu um sorriso quando o cabo de Wado e o peso de metal se chocaram. "Realmente, isso vai ser divertido." pensou o espadachim ao sentir que o peso de metal estava revestido por haki.

O chão aos pés de Hiroíto rachou quando este pressiono-os com firmeza antes de se lançar para a frente, seguindo o mesmo caminho que a corrente do peso de metal e atacou usando a foice da outra extremidade da corrente.

A impaciente Sandai Kitetsu já estava na mão direita do espadachim do Bando do Chapéu de Palha, interceptando a foice. E sem grande esforço e sem se mover nem um centímetro, Zoro conseguiu parar Hiroíto, o que fez abrir um sorriso no rosto deste.

Zoro pode ouvir exclamações de surpresa e incredulidade vindos de todos que estavam a sua volta quando ele parou o enorme homem a sua frente com facilidade.

– Não esperava nada menos de você. – a voz de Hiroíto trovejou e seu pulso direito, aquele com a qual segurava a foice, fez um leve movimento, de dentro para fora.

Este sutil movimento não passou despercebido pelo seu adversário. Zoro viu que o comando que ele havia feito com seu pulso ajudou a mudar a trajetória do peso de metal. Não foi com surpresa que ele viu o peso de metal dar a volta por trás de Hiroíto.

Com um segundo movimento de seu pulso Hiroíto fez o peso de metal surgir na sua esquerda indo em direção a Zoro.

Sem dificuldade, Zoro inverteu a forma que segurava em suas katanas, segurando os cabos ao contrario. Ele deu um pouco de impulso com Kitetsu e fazendo um semi-circulo com suas espadas ele trocou elas de lugar.

Wado bloqueava a foice enquanto que Kitetsu acertou o peso de metal lançando-o ao chão.

– Isso não é tudo que tem, não é?

– Para a minha sorte... – Hiroíto envolveu sua mão esquerda na corrente de seu kusarigama levantando o peso de metal do chão e apertou com mais força o cabo da foice. –... isso não é tudo.

Com toda a rapidez e precisão que conseguia, com perfeita sincronia de movimentos com sua kusarigama, Hiroíto atacou Zoro. Peso de metal e foice se movimentando com graciosidade e pareciam ter vida própria fazendo movimentos perfeitos.

Apesar de Zoro ver e sentir que seu adversário era forte e bem habilidoso, ele se sentiu um pouco desapontado enquanto se defendia das investidas de Hiroíto por um simples motivo.

Graças às varias correntes grossas que Hiroíto tinha em volta de seu peito qualquer movimento que ele fazia com o tronco denunciava seu ataque, fazendo com que Zoro nem precisasse usar seu haki de observação para prever seus ataques.

Mas pelo menos, Hiroíto lutava muito melhor com sua kusarigama que o ultimo que tinha enfrentado o espadachim de cabelos verdes. E nós olhos de seu adversário ele via determinação e confiança.

Zoro movimentou suas espadas forçando seu adversário recuar um pouco.

– Você ainda tem muito que aprender. – disse Zoro serio. – Nitouryuu... – Com rapidez ele segurou suas duas espadas paralelamente em horizontal. –... Hirameki! – e ele girou seu corpo em torno de si mesmo lançando dois projéteis de ar em direção a Hiroíto.

Os projéteis foram em tamanha velocidade, apesar de Zoro não ter usado quase nada de sua força, que Hiroíto não conseguiu nem se defender. Os projéteis o acertaram em cheio no peito.

Os homens que estavam em volta dos dois olhavam boquiabertos para a cena. Suas armas caíram de suas mãos fazendo ecoar por poucos segundos o único som que escutavam.

– Confiança e coragem não é tudo em uma luta que você arrisca a própria vida. – disse Zoro simplesmente enquanto fechava o olho e guardava suas katanas.

Quando as katanas foram embainhadas um baque soou atrás de Zoro. Hiroíto caiu de joelhos no chão, seu kusarigama escorregou de suas mãos, as correntes que o envolvia no peito se partiram e também foram ao chão, dois cortes largos em seu abdômen começaram a jorrar sangue quando as correntes caíram e o corpo de Hiroíto caiu para trás levantando poeira.

– Vocês serão os próximos? – perguntou Zoro olhando para os homens em volta dele.

Por um segundo eles prenderam a respiração enquanto olhavam para Hiroíto desmaiado no chão com sangue saindo de suas feridas e por entre seus lábios. Devagar seus olhos se direcionaram em direção aquele de quem almejavam recolher a recompensa por sua cabeça.

Zoro arqueou uma sobrancelha entediado. E eles rapidamente fugiram recolhendo suas armas e levando Hiroíto consigo. O ex-caçador de recompensas soltou um suspiro desanimado.

Ao se virar para voltar para o banco em que estava pretendendo tirar um cochilo antes de ser interrompido ele viu, perto da porta de entrada da livraria, algumas pétalas de sakura voando ao vento antes de desaparecerem.

Um sorriso discreto tomou conta dos lábios do espadachim.

A porta da livraria se abriu e por ela passaram um animado Chopper segurando um livro em uma mão e a boca suja de alguma guloseima, e Robin que sorria discretamente para o pequeno ao seu lado enquanto terminava, ao que parecia, de comer alguma coisa.

Pelo que percebia, Robin era a única que sabia o que havia acontecido em volta da livraria.

Mas assim que os olhos brilhantes de Chopper se direcionaram para o espadachim ele os arregalou espantado e soltou um pequeno grito.

– Me desculpe Zoro. – murmurou o pequeno, seus olhos começaram a se encher de água enquanto olhava para o espadachim, o que deixou este bem desconfortável enquanto tentava pensar o que tinha feito para Chopper estar lhe pedindo desculpas. – Não deu para trazer um para você.

– Ahh! – exclamou o ex-Caçador de piratas confuso. – Do que que você esta falando? – ele olhou para Robin, na esperança de que ela pudesse esclarecer a situação, mas esta somente sorriu para ele.

– Mesmo que você goste somente de sake... – os olhos de Chopper se iluminaram quando a lembrança o invadiu. – Mas o gosto da... Como era o nome mesmo, Robin? –perguntou ele entusiasmado olhando para a arqueóloga.

– Mini Vol-au-vent de Frutas Vermelhas. – proferiu Nico Robin lançando um olhar para Zoro.

– Sim. Era muito gostoso. – Chopper abraçou seu novo livro. – Tão bom quando algodão doce. Você tinha que provar esse doce... – e o pequeno começou a falar varias outras coisas, mas suas palavras iam somente para o vento.

Zoro olhou confuso para Chopper não entendo o que ele queria dizer com sua descrição do doce. Vendo a expressão de Zoro, Robin abriu um sorriso lascivo e passou a ponta da língua levemente sobre os lábios ainda sentindo o gosto do doce em sua boca.

– O gosto é mais ou menos assim... – começou a arqueóloga se aproximando do espadachim.

Robin passou uma mão pela nuca de Zoro e puxou seu rosto em direção ao dela. Seus lábios logo capturaram os dele em um beijo envolvente que calou o pequeno Chopper e o deixou com as bochechas rosadas.

Apesar do embaraço que sentiu, Chopper não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver os dois juntos. Mesmo que isso nunca tivesse passado por sua cabeça, Tony Tony Chopper estava deslumbrante de felicidades de ver Zoro e Robin juntos.

Ele virou o rosto rapidamente para deixar os dois em paz para curtirem o seu momento. Nami e Robin haviam lhe explicado algumas coisas sobre casais, sabia que as vezes precisavam ter sua privacidade, e lhe ordenaram que nunca conversasse sobre isso com os outros rapazes do bando, para a própria sanidade do pequeno.

Através dos lábios e língua de Robin, Zoro sentiu o gosto azedo e doce das frutas junto com o que parecia ser algum tipo de massa levemente salgada. Zoro não sabia se o doce em si era gostoso ou não, mas senti-lo através dos lábios de Robin com certeza fariam ele ser classificado como delicioso.

– Não é ruim, não é? – perguntou Robin com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

– Não. – Zoro abriu um sorriso de canto enquanto balançou a cabeça em negativa uma vez. – Não é ruim.

– Isso é ruim. – gritou Chopper fazendo os dois rapidamente olharam para ele. Viram o pequeno apontando para frente com seu novo livro e seguiram com os olhos a direção que ele apontava. – É ruim.

– Ora, parece que tinha alguns marinheiros por aqui. – comentou Robin despreocupadamente vendo um pelotão da marinha correndo na direção deles.

– Argh, esse Luffy. Sempre apronta. – disse Zoro criticamente vendo que quem estava correndo na frente do pelotão da marinha eram Luffy e Usopp.

Robin sorriu lançando um olhar recrimino a Zoro e quando o espadachim olhou para ela, percebendo seu olhar, a arqueóloga apontou para os restos das correntes que Hiroíto usava.

As bochechas de Zoro ficaram levemente coradas.

– CORRAM! – gritou Usopp quando eles já estavam quase perto de onde Zoro, Robin e Chopper estavam. O rosto do atirador do bando estava estampado de medo e suor escorria sem parar por seu rosto.

– Corram! – Luffy ecoou ao lado de Usopp com um sorriso cobrindo o seu rosto.

– Nami não vai gostar disso. – Chopper começou a correr passado por Zoro e Robin. – Que medo! – exclamou enquanto mudava para sua forma Walk Point.

Como Chopper havia dito, Nami não gostou. Quando todos estavam em segurança longe da marinha Nami fez aquilo que estava com vontade desde que viu a marinha correndo atrás de seus nakamas, ela deu uns bons cascudos em Usopp e Luffy. E um Brook quando este pediu para ver sua calcinha.

– Faltou aquele marino de merda ali, Nami-san. – comentou Sanji sorrindo enquanto se encostava na amurada no andar de cima.

– Ora seu... – Zoro já estava se preparando para atacar Sanji, suas mãos já estava sobre suas katanas, mas mãos suaves cobriram as suas, enquanto delicados braços o rodeavam. Ele sentiu o corpo de Robin pressionando em suas costas enquanto os lábios dela beijaram seu ombro sob a roupa.

– Sanji-san. – chamou Robin melodiosamente e os olhos do cozinheiro se transformaram em corações ao ouvir o chamado de sua Robin-chwan. – Você sabe fazer Mini Vol-au-vent?

O corpo de Zoro instantaneamente se lembrou do que era esse Mini Vol-au-vent antes que sua mente processasse as palavras de Robin. Um sorriso presunçoso tomou conta dos lábios do espadachim enquanto alguns pensamentos começavam a rondar a cabeça do ex-Caçador de piratas sobre a mania do cozinheiro pervertido de sempre fazer algum tipo de prato novo para suas "mellorine".

Robin se afastou um pouco de Zoro para se postar ao lado do espadachim. Franky pegou Brook e Usopp e os jogou sobre os ombros levando os dois consigo para dentro do Sunny para ajudá-lo em alguns reparos e abastecer o navio novamente com cola.

Chopper chacoalhava Luffy que parecia ter desmaiado com tantos socos que havia levado de Nami, uma fileira de galos crescia na cabeça do capitão do bando.

Esta, porém, abriu um sorriso malicioso ao ver a reação de Zoro as palavras de Robin e seus olhos viraram cifra de Berry pensando que já estava mais do que na hora de cobrar por seus serviços de ajudar esse dois a ficarem sozinhos.

Se as coisas entre Zoro e Robin continuassem do jeito que estava... O sorriso de Nami se alargou. "Zoro que se cuide, sua conta comigo vai aumentar."

Robin não perdeu o olhar que Nami estava no rosto. E por um momento sentiu pena de Zoro.

– Sim, minha querida Robin-chwan. – Sanji desceu escorregando pelo corrimão da escada e pousou na frente de Zoro. Com delicadeza ele pegou as mãos de sua querida arqueóloga trazendo a atenção dela para ele. Zoro cruzou os braços encarando o cozinheiro pervertido. – Posso preparar quaisquer sabores de Mini Vol-au-vent que desejar. – ignorando completamente o olhar de Zoro em si, Sanji beijou delicadamente as mãos de Robin.

– Eu também quero. São uma delicia. – disse Chopper entusiasmado enquanto cuidava dos galos na cabeça de Luffy que estava com os olhos abertos.

– São feito de carne? – perguntou Luffy ficando animado com a idéia que lhe percorria a cabeça enquanto se sentava no chão. – Mas eu não quero nada mini. Estou com fome Sanji.

– Eu já entendi, seus estraga prazeres. – resmungou Sanji emburrado. Mas seu humor mudou rapidamente ao voltar-se para Robin. – Tem algum sabor em mente? – perguntou animado.

– Me surpreenda, co-zi-nhei-ro-san. – Robin disse lentamente o apelido que deu a Sanji com um sorriso no rosto o que fez corações saírem por todos os lados em torno do ex-subchefe do Baratie que feliz da vida fez seu caminho para a cozinha.

– Então vamos... ahhhh – Nami foi até Luffy pegando-o pela bochecha e o arrastando com ela. – Ei, Nami...

– Você e você. – Nami pegou Chopper em seu colo. – Venham comigo e ai de vocês se reclamarem.

– Mas eu... – Nami puxou a bochecha de Luffy com mais força.

– E Zoro. – ela parou de andar e encarou o espadachim que recuou um passo e fez uma careta ao ver os olhos de Nami transformados em cifra de Berry. – Vou precisar conversar com você depois. – e assim ela saiu arrastando Luffy e Chopper deixando Robin e Zoro sozinhos no convéns.

– Argh, o que aquela bruxa esta armando? – o espadachim cruzou os braços emburrado.

– Isso pode ser deixado para depois. – no momento que Zoro se virou para olhar para Robin os lábios da mesma pressionaram os seus. – Agora que estamos sozinhos. – ela se afastou lentamente dele, um sorriso emoldurava seus lábios. – Gostaria de provar mais um pouco de Mini Vol-au-vent de Frutas Vermelhas?

– Não seria ruim. – comentou sorrindo de canto antes de tomar os lábios de Robin com os seus.

**Fim...?**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da minha nova fic. Adoraria se vocês mandassem reviews me dizendo o que acharam da fic, principalmente referente a parte da ação. Eu espero não ter fugido muito dos personagens, suas atitudes e coisa e tal.

Muito obrigada a todos que leram. Bjs e até a próxima ^-^


End file.
